


Roommates

by BraveEnough



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut, roommate au, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveEnough/pseuds/BraveEnough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang is living under the same roof. They get involved kn some awkward situations. Suggestions accepted, PM me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beck/Robbie/Andre

It was midnight. The gang had all agreed on their rooming situation finally. Their apartment had 3 rooms. They agreed thatCat and Tori would share a room, Robbie and Andre would share a room, and Beck and Jade would share a room. 

That night, they only unpacked things for Cat & Tori and Robbie & Andre's room. So they decided that Jade would sleep in Cat and Tori's room for the night, and Beck would sleep in Robbie and Andre's room for the night.

They all began getting ready for bed. Andre took his box of clothes out and took his shirt off.

Robbie stared at Andre. "What are you doing?"

"Oh. I forgot to tell you guys that I sleep in the nude." Andre said.

Robbie was shocked. "Well, you're sleeping on the floor. I don't wanna wake ul to that dick in my mouth."

Andre took his shorts off, leaving him in his boxers. "What, are you scared of my cock?"

Beck went out of the room to get his box. Jade was out making cookies with Cat. "Hey babe."

"Hey Beck. Do you wanna help?" Jade asked.

"Nah. I'm going to sleep, I gotta get up early to unpack our stuff." 

"I hope you're not expecting me to help." 

"Never. Goodnight." Beck said, giving her a short kiss. He came back in the room with a boner. He couldn't wait to fuck Jade in their new room. 

Andre was still in his boxers, but he was undressing Robbie. "C'mon, if you really got the bigger dick then prove it."

"What's goingg on?" Beck asked.

"Robbie over here zaid he has a bigger dick than me." Andre answered.

"I do but I'm not challenging you to a dick measuring contest!" Robvie said.

"Guys. Ihave the biggest dick." Beck announved.

"Then prove it." Andre challenged.

"Okay." Beck said, and took his jeans off, revealing his bulge. He fingered the strap of his underwear and took them down, revealing his massive 10 inch dick.

Andre took his own boxers off, revealing his 9.5 inch monster cock. "Your turn, Robbie. If you dont, I'll undress you myself and I'll put this bad boy up your ass."

"I ddon't want to engage in this barbarianism." Robbi said.

"If you say so." Andre said, and walked over to Robbie. All Robbie was wearing were shorts and u underwear. Andre ripped Robbie's shorts and underwear off his body and revealed Robbie's 7 jnch dick. Andde threw Robbie to a bending over pisition and Andre shoved his dick in Robbie's ass.

"OW!" RRobbiesaid.

Andre thrust in and out. "Fuck, your ass is tighter than Tori's pussy."

Beck pulled a bottle of lube out his box and started jacking off to the scene before him.

Andfe thrust faster and finally came."Fuck. Your dick might be small, but that ass is tighter than a small condom. Bdck, come try it."

Beck walked over and poured lube on his fingers. He put one in, then two. Robbie moaned. 

"Okay, I'm gonna put my dick in now. It might hurt at first, but it'll feel really good right after." Beck said, and thrust his cock in Robbie's ass. Beck moaned. Robbie sgarted to feel pleasure, Beck's dick was hitting his prostate.

Andre wanted to reward Robbie for his fine ass. Andre knelt down and starting sucking Robbie's dick. Robbie moaned.

Beck thrust faster and faster, and Beck shook and came in Robbie's ass. He pulled out and laid down on his bed.  
Andre came off Robbie's dick. "LLet's o over to your bed." Robbie walked over onto the side of the bed and laid down. Andre resumed the blowjob.

Beck was still kinda horny, so he went over and started sucking Robbie's balls. Robbie moaned. "Oh...fuck, I think I'm gonna cum!"

The two boys kept sucking and Robbie zhot his load into Andre's mouth. Andfe pulled off Robbie's dick. Beck moved his mouth onto Robbie's dick and kept sucking Robbie off.

"Ooh yeah. Fuck, Beck. Fuck, I think I'm gon a cum!" Robbie shot another load. Beck swallowed and kept bobbing his head and Robbie shot a second load. Beck swallowed thatand Robbie came five times into Beck's mouth.

"We gotta do this again." Robbie said.

So theh made an agreement. If they weren't satisfied, or they were horny, they would fuck eavh other as a form of release. They agreed that Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays they would watch porn, Tuesdays they would do anal, Thursdays they would give blowjobs, and the weekends they would do whatever.

It depended on the rooming and their sexual tession that day.


	2. Beck/Jade: Breaking In The Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck and Jade do the do when they get their room unpacked and decide to break in their new bed.

When Beck woke up, he was covered in Andre's cum. Gross.  
Beck looked around and found he was the only one awake. He walked into the kitchen and found the box with the coffee. He made coffee and while it was brewing, he took a shower.  
He stepped into the bathroom, which had the girl's shampoo out already. He was still naked from the night before and didnt want to risk getting caught naked by Tori or Cat. He stepped into the shower and turned the dial all the way to hot. He stepped back and let the heat wash over him. He loved hot showers. Beck took the shampoo and rubbed it in his wet hair. He rinsed it and then made sure his armpits were clean. He knew that he would be...exercising later and didn't want to turn Jade off.

He stepped out and couldn't find a towel. He poured the coffee and started unpacking his and Jade's box. Over the course of 30 minutes, their room was unpacked. 

It was 11:45 at that point. Jade came into the room, and smiled. "Looks like you finally finished."

"No thanks to you." Bdck said. Jade was wearing just underwear and Beck began getting a hard-on. He started to move his hand down to jack off, but Jade stopped him.

"Let me help you, babe." Jade said, and kneeled down. Jade opened her mouth and began giving her boyfriend a blowjob. He head bobbed back and forth. Beck moaned, her mouth was fantastic.

"Baby, it's your turn." Beck said through moans. He pulled Jade's head back and she laid down on the bed. Beck took her panties off and put his tongue in her pussy.

Jade moaned. "Fuck yeah baby." Beck lapped his tongue in her pussy. He licked in circles and decided he wanged his cock in it.

He stood up and slowly put his dick in he pussy. He thrusted in and out and they both moane. He picked up speed, and Jade moved her body to his rhythm.

Jade moaned, "FUCK. II'M COMING." and got her cum all over the new bed. Beck felt his climax comingand pulle out quickly. All his cum landed on her stomach.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/review!! PM me if you have an idea for a pairing, this is more like oneshots with plot.


	3. Andre/Robbie

Andre woke up with a boner. He checked the time. 12:00pm. Fuck. Andre looked st Robbie, still sound asleep, but naked from the night before. Andre loved Robbie's ass. He fucked a lot of people, but no one was better than Robbie. Andre walked over and whispered, "Wake up Robbie."

Robbie sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?" 

"Noon. Beck's fucking Jade, do you wanna have another round?" Andre asked.

"Sure. But this time, can I fuck you?" Robbie asked.

Andre nodded and laid on the bed with his ass up. Robbie grabbed Beck's lube and poured it on his dick.

He slid it in. He thrust in and out, savoring the moment.

Andre bit his lip to control the pain. 

Robbie moaned. "Andre, your ass is so good!"

Suddenly, Robbie hit Andre's prostate. Andre moaned."Fuck, Robbie! Right there!"

Robbie thrust faster. "Andre your ass is so fucking perfect."

Andre moved his body to the rhythm. Robbie came in Andre's ass. Suddenly, the door opened. It was Beck and Jade.

"Mind if we join?"


	4. Chapter 4

okay so I'm actually out of inspiration and have no idea what to do next, so if y'all could give me some suggstions that'd be great


End file.
